Challenge Me
by LucianaWillows
Summary: SHORT STORY Hermione Granger had always had a plan for anything in her life, she never did anything without thinking of one. She knew what she wanted out of life and was adamant about getting it, however, her plans didn't calculate a particular boy with a beautiful silver for eyes and a bad attitude.
1. Synopsis

**SYNOPSIS**

Join as Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, watches her life turn upside down. From the moment she was born, it was known Hermione had a plan for her life.

She was up doing homework for many hours of the night and at the measly age of four, she alerted her parents that she wanted to grow up and be a marine biologist. When finding out about possessing magical abilities, Hermione got straight to work. She would read everything she could about her new world, reading until her eyes were bloodshot and stung.

She brought a new level of intelligence to Hogwarts and once the second wizarding war was over, Hermione made a new plan. Her plan was to get a job and do what she loved, but she failed to take into consideration the unavoidable force of the rude boy with silver eyes.

 **WARNINGS**

Mature themes

Sexual themes/references


	2. Chapter 1

_Hermione Granger_

Since the war, nothing had been the same. Death was a tragedy that everyone had been subjected to. Innocent blood will forever be on the hands of many, and tortured souls will never be at rest. So many bodies still hadn't been identified since the end of the second wizarding war, and each day more were added to the never-ending list.

Hogwarts had given students the chance to go back and repeat their last year, the chance to properly sit their tests without the worry of being blown up. It was everything Hermione had wanted since she was a little girl, she remembered the first day of walking through the once magnificent door of Hogwarts. She had studied for numerous hours to figure out the history behind the infamous school and the wizarding world itself.

But now after the war, so much had changed. She didn't take the opportunity to return, instead, she found herself a job at the Ministry. Due to her role in the defeat of Voldemort, she had not only gained a lot of publicity, but people now looked up to her and knew what she had done. This earnt her special consideration within the Ministry and since then the smart Miss Granger climbed her way to the top. It hadn't taken her any longer than 7 years to become senior under-secretary to the Minister of Magic (hopefully one day she would become the Minister herself), not only had everyone she had come into contact with known about her help in defeating Voldemort but they were also aware of just how intelligent the petite witch is.

Onlookers stopped to watch as the famous Hermione Granger went on with her day. She was known to be the brains of the Golden Trio and every little girl now wanted to be her. She picked up her usual coffee and walked to the floo she used daily to get to work. Once she was able to juggle her briefcase and steaming coffee in the same hand, she managed to pick up a considerable amount of floo powder in her free one.

Standing in the desired spot, Hermione lifted her arm straight out in front of her and clearly spoke the whereabouts of her destination. Not a moment after she let the power fall loosely to the ground, her entire being was engulfed in a bright emerald flame. Upon reaching her destination, the brunette beauty wiped off the soot that had gathered on her freshly ironed work clothes.

Walking past friendly co-workers to get to the lift Hermione had to mutter at least 13 hellos. After an awkwardly quiet ride to her floor, with only herself and one of the gossipy ladies who she knew to be from the department of magical transportation, the doors finally opened to her familiar office.

She loved her office, it was decorated exactly how she wanted and the best thing about it; she didn't need to share. There were many photos that showed her own smiling face, accompanied by her two best friends. Though she and Ron had entered into a brief relationship after the war, they both decided they were better off as friends. Without him and Harry, she feared what her life may have looked like as she was a bookish and slightly awkward child.

A mirror was in one of the four corners of the room and small vases of flowers were strategically scattered around the open space. Everything was finished off with her dark wooden desk and black leather chair centred in the middle of her office. Hermione sighed in content as she took in the view in front of her. Behind her desk was a huge window that was magiced to overlook many parts of the busy wizarding world. It truly was a magical sight.

Strolling over to her large desk, she placed her briefcase beside her roller chair, adding her now warm cup of coffee on top of her desk. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror opposite her she took in her appearance. Her brown hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with only a few wisps of hair hanging loosely to frame her love heart shaped face. Her doe-like eyes held a deep depth of brown to them and her cheeks were coated with a light scattering of freckles. Her plump lips wore a natural pink shade and a silver pair of sparkling studs accented her lobes.

She wore a classy black dress that didn't reveal much skin but at the same time accentuated her curves leaving onlookers satisfied. Well, apart from one onlooker...

Forgetting she hadn't closed the door to her office, Hermione's thoughts were disrupted as a throaty cough could be heard. Her eyes widened at the intruder and her mouth parted in shock at who it was.

She hadn't seen him since the end of the war, she wasn't even aware he had made it out alive. After allowing his fellow death eaters to enter the castle, she hadn't given him a second thought. And yet, here he was leaning against her door frame dressed in a black suit with a sterling silver tie that matched his alarmingly beautiful eyes.

"You know Granger, if you didn't want to be interrupted whilst checking yourself out, maybe you should have closed the door," Draco said with a smirk.

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe he was here of all places. The Ministry of Magic, where they were hunting down every known ally to the Dark Lord.

"But then again, if I looked nearly as good as you did in that snug little outfit of yours, I would want others to know too," he continued as his signature smirk grew with the dumbfounded look on Hermione's face.

She never thought she would see him again unless he was dead, and she was perhaps reading an article in The Daily Prophet. Boy, was she wrong. She finally opened her mouth, the word rolling off her tongue coolly before she could stop it.

"Malfoy."

A/N: Hello everybody, thank you for reading the first chapter of Challenge Me. I hope you liked it - the update schedule will be weekly with an approximate of 15 chapters by the end!


	3. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy

Since the war and the fall of Lord Voldemort, all known death eaters and those who were associated with his rise were either in Azkaban or were on house arrest. Since everyone knew the Malfoy's were one of Voldemort's best allies, we were graced with house arrest instead of an unfortunate kiss from a dementor and being thrown in a hole for the rest of our lives thanks to the 'great' Potter. I have completed my 5-year house arrest, though my parents were a different story.

Though I hate him and will probably forever wish death upon the insufferable boy-who-refused-to-die, I do thank my lucky stars that he has a weak conscience. Since being rudely woken up this morning by my impolite mother, it was demanded that I was to go to the Ministry and talk to some guy about their little housing situation.

I knew my best mate, Blaise, worked for the ministry and I decided I would pay him a short visit beforehand. Even after the war, I had made sure I didn't lose contact with him since he was always the only one who bothered to care. After I declared myself a death eater, Parkinson had run off, too scared to want to be with someone committed to the Dark Lord. Lucky for me, it is Blaise that the clingy witch wants now, and he is more than happy to take her off my hands. But I'm happy for them, not only does it mean I'm a free man but I'm glad that one of the only persons who I even remotely cared about is finally happy.

At Hogwarts I had an interest in someone, but it would have never worked out. I forced myself to not think twice about her and instead called her every name under the sun that I was adamant would hurt her. It never made me feel good whenever the wretched word left my mouth, but it was easier to pretend to hate her then to acknowledge my feelings.

Muttering and cursing my mother to the depths of hell, I decided I should get up and get ready for the scheduled meeting. I should at least look presentable considering they hadn't thrown my sorry ass into Azkaban, I jumped into the shower and quickly washed up.

After I was deemed clean, I made my way back into my room and pulled on some silk black boxers. Adding a slick black suit with a silver tie to complete the look, I pulled on my black dress shoes and apparated to the ministry. I landed on Blaise's floor and instantly found myself walking down the familiar doorway, I noticed one of the many doors that are usually closed, was open. I walked past it as always, only sparing a glance into the unfamiliar room, my head did a double take as I caught a glimpse of strangely familiar curls.

I stopped in my tracks as I witnessed Granger staring at herself in the mirror, I had to stop my eyes bulging from my head as I took in her appearance. Her work attire clung to her curves perfectly, her hair was done up elegantly with a few random pieces left out and her face wore minimal makeup, she had always been attractive but maturing really did wonders to her.

I smirked as I moved my body toward the open door, pressing it against the doorframe. I took in the appearance in front of me, licking my lips I let out a slight cough. Granger's head whipped around faster than any normal persons' would have, her doe-like eyes landing on me.

"You know Granger, if you didn't want to be interrupted whilst checking yourself out, maybe you should have closed the door" I chuckled at her puzzled expression, her mouth opened slightly but no words came out, only to close it a moment later. I couldn't help laughing slightly as I noticed she started to resemble a fish.

"But then again, if I looked nearly as good as you did in that snug little outfit of yours, I would want others to know too." I felt my smirk grow, the look on her face was priceless. She still hadn't said anything, too dumbfounded by my presence and playful teasing.

"Malfoy," she greeted. Her breath was ragged, and her chest was visibly heaving, I pushed myself off the doorframe and began to take long, slow strides toward the beautiful woman. I stopped walking just as I moved in front of her, close enough to smell the mild scent of mint and caffeine.

I backed her up against her office wall and placed each of my hands on either side of her head, bringing my lips up to her ear as I whispered the words only we could hear, "Granger, if you were always this good looking in school, perhaps I wouldn't have hated you as much." I trailed my right hand down past her hair and ghosted it over her bare shoulder, goosebumps were made visible as I watched her body react to my touch.

"What's wrong? I couldn't get you to shut up at all in school and now you won't even say a word? That's not like you, open that pretty mouth of yours," I said and by this time I had trailed my hand back to her face, my thumb tracing over her bottom lip. My own short puffs of breath were now hitting her face and I once again smirked as her breathing became faster, enjoying the effect I had on the intelligent girl in my grasp.

I let out a chuckle as she finally pulled away from my hold, distancing herself from me I heard her mutter something, but I didn't take note of what it was. Teasing her was fun, it riled me up in a way I wasn't familiar with. It was exciting.

A firm "Get out." was heard, my eyes locked with deep brown ones before I shook my head from side to side. Smirking, I watched the unimpressed look make its way onto the usually content woman's face.

"I was just on my way out, actually," I responded before extending my arm out to grasp her warm cup of coffee that was nearby. I brought the lid to my lips and took a gulp, slowly licking the drop that made its way onto the corner of my mouth. Sighing in satisfaction as I set the cup back onto her dark desk, I began to make my way out of her office.

"And don't worry Granger, I won't tell anyone about your little self-obsession" I dropped my eye in a wink and began to leave down the hallway, I let out a chuckle as I heard a frustrated groan leave the girl's mouth.

I made my way to Blaise's office and strolled in, making sure to remind myself to pay my new friend a visit on my way out.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger

After Malfoy left my office I rush to Ginny's office and barged in, I was fuming at the situation at hand and what in Merlin's name was he doing at the ministry in the first place?!

"Oh, Merlin, who does he think he is!?," I exclaimed, not letting Ginny get a word in before I started up again, "How dare he come in here and act like that!"

She didn't know what to say and quite frankly, neither did I. I hadn't seen the nuisance of a child (man now by the looks of him), in years and then he just strolls right into my office, how does something like this just happen!?

I was currently pacing back and forth in front of Ginny; I stop and look at her only to go right back to my previous steps. My mind was going through all the possibilities of what he could be doing here, maybe they were letting the senior Malfoy's off the hook from their association with Voldemort?

"Mione, you need to stop. You're either going to wear a hole in my carpet or you're going to get dizzy. I get he made you uncomfortable, heck if it were me I would have socked him in the jaw, but what we need to focus on now is organising our Halloween party! Take your mind off the ferret and put it on the fun!" Typical Ginny, never taking serious situations, serious.

After a few minutes of persuading on Ginny's behalf, I reluctantly decide we should, in fact, start to plan the upcoming party. It was in a few nights and all we had organised was the location and who was invited. Every year at Hogwarts they had managed to make Halloween an amazing experience. For someone who is muggle-born and hadn't been around magic, halloween was my favourite holiday as a child and I made it a mission of mine to never miss the celebration.

I was just about to sit down and start planning when Ginny suggests we go out for lunch instead, saying that it was a nice day out and we shouldn't be locked up indoors. I do agree with that, it was rare to have a sunny day here in London and when you walk outside and felt the numerous sunbeams hit your face, the warmth is just too good to ignore.

Once both Ginny and I had collected our things and made our way down through the ministry, we walked to a nearby café that she swore had the best food ever. I laughed as I turned to my best friend, the sun hitting her face, illuminating her light freckles and her fiery hair. I have always been so envious of her beauty; she is stunning and managed to always look beautiful whereas I struggled to even tame my curls each morning.

Reaching the destination, Ginny holds the door open for me as I stroll in, her following after me. I take in the unfamiliar surroundings, the space was littered with dark neutrals, wooden decor was scattered throughout the entire place and the overall feel reminded me of the three broomsticks.

We quickly take a seat and begin looking through the menu, not having been here before I am unfamiliar with the quality of the food and didn't want to just go and order anything. I ask Ginny for her suggestion and look through what she has listed off. I didn't really feel like fish at the moment and instead, I went with the option of chicken schnitzel with a light salad as a side. Gin orders some sausages with mash-potato on the side, how typical of a Weasley, I thought with a laugh.

Just as our lunch had appeared on the table, I pull out some spare parchment and a quill. I start jotting down random ideas that are popping into my head and out of Ginny's mouth, we managed to write down exactly what we are going to be serving.

 **Halloween Treats**

 _Treacle Tarts_

 _Pumpkin Pasties_

 _Peppermint Toads_

 _Liquorice Wands_

 _Acid Pops_

 _Cauldron Cakes_

 _Fever Fudge_

 _Fainting Fancies_

 _Chocolate Frogs_

 **Drinks**

 _Butterbeer_

 _Pumpkin Juice_

 _Mulled Mead_

 _Pumpkin Shape_

 _Slugs Juice_

 _Firewhisky_

Next to decide were the decorations; this was going to be the fun part. Bringing another fork full of food up to my mouth, I excuse myself from the table so I could go to the bathroom before another brainstorm session on decor. I guess that's what I get for downing my hot coffee so quickly before running around like a headless garden gnome. I push my chair out from underneath myself and stood up.

Taking my purse with me I head to the bathroom, following one of the long halls which fortunately led me straight to the toilets. I twisted the slightly rusted bronze doorknob and pushed it open, taking a small step inside I went directly to the open lavatory.

After I had finished relieving myself, I flushed and pushed the wooden door open. Walking over to the slightly dirty mirror I fixed the few loose strands in my hair and straightened out my clothes. Once I was happy with my appearance, I walked back out to the restaurant that was more like a bar.

I strolled past a rather loud and quite obnoxious group of men who obviously didn't know the definition of an inside voice, glaring daggers at the men I quickly tore my eyes away landing on familiar white hair and a well fitted black suit.

I felt myself choke on the musty air around me and before I could leave without being spotted, his all too familiar silver eyes had landed on me. I take a deep breath visible to those around and dart towards Ginny. As I abruptly sat down on my stool her head snaps in my direction with her face bearing a confused expression.

"Malfoy. 9 o'clock," I explained as I dipped my head down and managed to answer in a whisper. Hearing what I had said I watched as Ginny's blue eyes dart around to her 3'oclock. Her eyes widen and she leans her face closer to mine asking if I want to leave,

"No, I can't have him thinking he got to me!" And so we decide to stay, ignoring his presence in the restaurant.

Another hour passes before Ginny and I decide we should head back to the Ministry. As I was packing up my quills and parchment, I heard a familiar voice behind me, and chills run down my back.

"Fancy seeing you here Granger. Halloween is known to be the holiday of _screams_. Now whether that's in public or the bedroom, I'm sure we'll all enjoy the screams this year," whispers Malfoy in my ear.

I examine Malfoy as my eyes travel up and down his figure; his signature smirk was once again plastered across his face. I watch as he brought his hand up, his thumb and index finger playing with his bottom lip. Looking directly at me, he gave a seductive chuckle and strolled out of the restaurant without another word.

With my mouth hanging open and the pink rushing to my cheeks, I turn my attention to my best friend, the astonished look on her face was priceless. I couldn't imagine mine was any different.

Oh Merlin, what was happening?


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger

With yesterday's events clear from my head I was able to focus solely on the task at hand, today was the 31st of October. That meant Gin and I's Halloween party is tonight, we have lots to do. We managed to go home early from work yesterday as we both finished the tasks we needed to complete, this meant we were able to start putting decorations up.

Everyone in the wizarding world has the day off as Halloween is a big event meant for everyone to celebrate. It is a perfect opportunity to set up the events that will take place tonight. I owled Ron, Harry and Luna asking if they could help Ginny and I. Once everyone had arrived at the hall we rented out for the night, tasks were given out and we all got to work.

Luna asked to be in charge of the decorating of the tables and the entrance; she wanted to make sure no abnormal creatures were entering the party. I agreed, finding it easier to say yes then question her. Harry and Ron had more so demanded that they be in charge of setting up all the activities, lights, music and whatever else they felt like doing really.

That left Ginny to cooking, of course with the help of Mrs. Weasley. The two didn't let anyone enter the kitchen saying they were busy with work; I wasn't sure what they were cooking in there but by the smell of things they definitely knew what they were doing. I walked past the closed kitchen, my nostrils flaring at the delicious smell of sweets. I was checking my list off with my floating quill, making sure everything was going swimmingly. With the extra help that was given, it meant the party set up was done a whole lot faster.

After about three continuous hours of pure cooking, decorating, planning, and a whole lot of treat sampling, everything looked to be set up. Though if magic hadn't been involved, it would have taken us twice as long.

Though the party doesn't start for a few more hours, the boys decide to apparate back to their shared house to get showered and dressed. Luna, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and myself all apparate back to the burrow and decide we too should start getting ready.

Upon arrival at the house I had grown to love, I take in the homely appearance. I never grow tired of seeing the enchanted kitchen utensils and the wonky staircases, this place really is a second home to me. I smile as I think of the fond memories I share with my best friends, all the late-night talks and of course the kissing sessions between Ginny and Harry that I always seemed to interrupt.

Not much has changed from those days, we've all just grown up. Ron and I tried to be romantically involved with one another but it never worked out, it wasn't that we didn't match, there just wasn't any passion or romantic chemistry. After the war ended, Ron and I dated for about three months after which we decided we were better off as friends.

After I had washed all the soot and dirt off my body from the events of the day, I dried the wet drops off my creamy skin and pulled on my plain black undergarments. I turned around and exited the now steamy bathroom, walking toward my bed I eyed off the costume that laid atop it, I assume Ginny had prepared for me?

Giving the odd costume one more look on the rack, I grabbed the black fabric and began pulling it off. I put my arms through the loops and pulled the bunched material past my hips, watching as it fell to the floor in fragments. I took the hat and placed it on top of hair that was in a bun, I took the black boots that somehow made their way into my room and yanked them onto my socked feet. I looked at the completed look in my mirror, I examined how the black dress draped in sections to the floor, the top part had a slightly plunged neck-line which showed a small area of my chest.

The dress had also come with a belt that was about 5 inches thick and the black hat topped it off. The completed look was very strategically placed together and I did like the confidence it seemed to give me, however, I didn't agree with my chest being so exposed for anyone's wandering eyes to see. I shook my head and laughed at my best friend's choice of Halloween costume for me.

A witch.

I grabbed my wand from its position on my bedside table and began tracking back downstairs. Once I descended the wobbly planks of wood I felt the smile on my face grow as I took in the scene in front of me.

Mrs. Weasley was batting away Ron's hand as he tried to fiddle with the Goblin's mask that she obviously made him wear, Harry was fixing the exaggerated freckles Ginny hand-drew onto her face and George was filming Mr. Weasley as he tried to figure out how to fix his badly torn wolf gloves. I let out a small laugh as I walked over to the frazzled man and muttered a small "Reparo" as I pointed my wand to the old costume accessories, immediately the gloves looked as good as new.

Once I got the attention of everybody in the room, besides Ron and Mrs. Weasley who were still battling one another, I suggested we should be on our way as the party would start in less than 10 minutes. I strolled over to Ginny and Harry and opened my mouth to compliment the cute matching scarecrow outfits, but before I could I was cut off by Ginny's girlish shriek.

"Mione! You look absolutely amazing and sexy! I'll need to be keeping my eye on all the boys tonight."

I felt my cheeks redden at her compliment, I brought a loose strand of hair behind my ear and hid my face with my hand.

"Thanks, Gin, both you and Harry look very lovely. And I do not fancy the neckline on mine, it's a little too revealing for my liking. You couldn't have picked a dress that came just below the collar-bones?," I asked with a hint of amusement in my tone, although I think she knew I was being deadly serious. Much to my annoyance, instead of answering me all she gave was a chuckle.

"Okay, Harry, Gin, we should go. I expect our guests to be arriving soon and we don't want to disappoint," I said to the couple. With that, I turned around with my wand in hand and apparated to the venue.

"Some things never change," Harry chuckled, as his fiancée grabbed his hand, rolled her brown eyes and apparated after their best friend.


	6. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy

Halloween. What a poor excuse for a holiday. If I had it my way, today would be like any other. Halloween was something only muggles would celebrate, how dare we do it too. I was never allowed to dress up and go around asking strangers for pieces of candy, mother and father thought it was barbaric.

I huffed as I watched the familiar brown owl swiftly fly into my open window, he landed on my bedside table and impatiently stuck his skinny foot toward me. I gave the animal a smirk as I walked over to him and untied the small piece of parchment, I shooed the bird off as I took a seat on my bed.

Draco,

I hear Weaslette and her gang are throwing a Halloween party, care to gatecrash with me?

-B

I read the note once more before throwing it in my trash can, I didn't care for Halloween and I certainly didn't want to see Weaslette. But Blaise did say the rest of her gang and I know a certain brunette that the red-haired girl loves, maybe we do gatecrash after all?

I sighed as I lifted my frame form the comforts of my mattress, I didn't bother responding to Blaise because I knew he would be here in a few minutes anyway. Whenever he owls me, he never waits for a reply, instead he apparates to my house and demands we do whatever it is he suggested. Majority of the time I end up agreeing and not even two hours later we are owling our parents for help, neither of us thinking about the consequences of our actions.

I strolled down the dark corridors of the manor and down into the much lighter kitchen, I grabbed the closest glass and turned the silver tap upwards, instantly the clear liquid filled my grass. I brought the crystal up to my lips and took a few swigs before once again placing the cup onto the kitchen counter. I heard a faint pop followed by small footsteps, knowing it was only Blaise I had no reason to worry. I walked over to the nearby white couch and threw my body onto it, waiting patiently for my best friend to appear.

Not even a moment later I saw his tall figure emerge from the hallway, the smirk on his face was present and I instantly knew I was in for a treat. Before he even got the chance to say a word I leapt up from my position and walked toward him, after approaching him I told him I was in.

"What do you mean you're in? That was too easy, you hate Halloween" That I did agree on

"Yes, my somehow smart friend. I do hate Halloween, in fact, I loathe it more than Salazar hated mudbloods himself. But, I'm positive a certain young witch will be attending and I'm not done with her yet." I watched his brown eyes light up with mischief and I knew we were on the same page, oh this was going to be fun.

"And by a certain witch, I'm guessing you mean Granger. Am I right?" Amusement and wonder seeped through his voice

"Now Zabini, that's for me to know and for you to… dot, dot, dot." With that I turned around and trailed back to my bedroom, smirking at my best friend's curiosity.

Hermione Granger

"Mione, have you got the guest list ready?" I turned my head towards Neville's voice, taking in his worried expression. Poor Neville, he was always stressing.

"No sorry, it's on the bench in the kitchen, you're welcome to collect it if our guests are starting to arrive" I struggled to juggle the large brown boxes in my hands, trying to free one to point the young man in the right direction. He gave me a small nod and scurried away, I walked over to one of the tables and set the boxes on top of it. I flipped the opening flaps of cardboard and took my wand out, pointing it to the decorations that laid limp in front of me and muttered a small spell. Instantly, the remainder of the Halloween ornaments – mainly small table décor – flew to their rightful places.

Just as the last napkin had landed where it was meant to, I turned around to see Bill and Fleur followed closely by Luna, Seamus and Dean. I felt myself smile as I looked at my friends, we had been through so much together but most importantly, we survived.

Not even an hour later the party was working put brilliantly, the guests were enjoying themselves and most importantly, everyone was having fun. There were so many different costumes and people had the ability to be so creative, it was truly amazing. I walked over to the orange and ivory coloured table that held some cakes and refreshments, I picked up a cup and poured myself some pumpkin juice. I brought the liquid up to my slightly chapped lips and gulped some back, my eyes diverted to a worried looking Harry. Bringing the cup back down to the table, with a confused expression on his face I asked him what was wrong.

"Malfoy and Zabini are here. I don't know how they got in, don't worry Hermione, we'll get them out." I saw Harry's wild eyes scan the room and as the words left his mouth, I felt my chest tighten, Malfoy was here...

Before I could respond to my best friend he disappeared through the crowd. I began following after him, my brown orbs searching for Ginny but instead, they landed on familiar white hair. My breath hitched in my throat and my movements stilled, why was he here. He had no business being here.

With my new-found confidence, I balled my fists and marched right over to him. When his grey eyes landed on me I saw them light up with amusement, probably at my enraged sight.

"Malfoy. What in Merlin's name are you doing here!?" I didn't even allow him to take a breath before I spat my question towards him, I saw his smile falter just before he responded.

"Now Granger, why wouldn't I be here? It is a party after all and you dull lot could do with some entertainment"

"You're not welcome here, we don't want you here." By this time we had attracted a small crowd, obviously, Malfoy didn't like this because before my mind could catch up to my body I was being pulled towards the glass door that led outside.

I stopped and ripped my wrist from his grasp, making him turn around to face me. The close proximity made me take small steps backwards, not liking how close we were. He continued to walk toward me and I mentally scolded myself as my back hit the wall behind me, Malfoy only inches from me.

"Do you honestly think you can talk to me like that and get away with it? For someone they call the smartest witch of her age, you sure are dumb" I parted my mouth to retaliate, instead, I was silenced with a cold finger being placed upon them. My eyes widened as I felt his body press again.

"You really need to learn to keep that pretty mouth of yours quiet and if you don't know how to, I can always show you." He trailed his finger from my mouth up to my hair, I felt him tug at my elastic and not a moment my brown locks cascaded around my shoulders.

"Lost for words, are we? I'm not surprised, even the great Granger couldn't resist me. You are a pretty thing, aren't you? Now that your hair isn't swallowing your face and your teeth aren't the size of my wand." I hadn't noticed my breathing had increased or the fact that Draco's lips were barely grazing my own before I could push him away I felt a pair of warm plump lips crash onto my own.

I didn't know why but I kissed him back, our lips moulded into each other and I brought my hand up to his gelled hair. He reciprocated my actions, bringing his hand to tangle into mine and pulling softly. I let out a small moan and he skilfully slipped his tongue into my mouth, my entire mouth suddenly tasted like mint.

Our short moment was suddenly broken by the patter of footsteps and a startled gasp, I tore away from Malfoy to see Ginny with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. I looked back to the man in front of me to see his normally kept hair messy and his lips swollen and red. His breathing was heavy and matched mine, I didn't know what to do.

Ginny Weasley just caught Hermione Granger, the brain of the golden trio, locking lips with former death eater Draco Malfoy.

Oh, Merlin.


	7. Chapter 6

X

Hermione Granger

"Hermione! What the bloody hell was that!?" I couldn't deal with Ginny right now, I, myself, didn't even know what was happening. Or what just happened for that matter.

"Not now Ginny, I can't do this right now." I gathered my now loose hair into my small hands and began striding inside. My mind was racing and I couldn't get a single thought it, why would he have just done that? And why didn't I pull away?

This was just all too confusing, I couldn't handle this. I needed to find him and get answers before anything is spread, can you imagine the headlines in tomorrow's Daily Prophet? "Famous Hermione Granger found with her tongue stuck down notorious Death Eater Draco Malfoy." Skeeter is going to have a field day, what a nightmare!

I'd rather fight the Dark Lord all over again then deal with this. Hermione, get yourself together, it isn't the end of the world. I shook my head and mumbled a few apologies whilst pushing past people, by now I had made it into the large venue and past the group of meddling witches and wizards.

I could feel people's eyes on me as I darted into the kitchen, pulling the door closed behind my frame. I looked at the familiar startled face of Ronald Weasley, I gave him a false smile signalling that everything was fine. I needed to get out of here, I can't stay here, I just made-out with Draco Malfoy! The worst part was… I think I enjoyed it...

How could I even live with myself after admitting that?

I pulled my wand out of my shoe and gave another smile to Ron as I apparated home, just as a determined Ginny burst into the small area. Not a moment later I felt my feet hit the hardwood of my apartment, I looked around and was instantly relieved that I was finally alone with my thoughts.

I needed to sort this out but for now, my body was too exhausted to even move. I changed my clothes and prepared myself for bed, today had been a long day and I need some rest. I pulled the covers back and got under the comfort of my warm blanket, leaning over to my side table I grabbed my trusty book of "Wuthering Heights." I can always trust Emily Brontë to restore my mind, I tapped my wand and instantly the room dimmed. I snuggled back into my bed and read until my eyes stung, too drawn into the world of Heathcliff and Catherine.

My eyes shot open at the startling sound of my alarm, I shot up out of bed and was instantly greeted with the unimpressed face of my best friend. The sun shone through my window and hit her red hair, making it appear a fiery orange. I brought my hand up to my forehead and rested it up there, mentally scalding Ginny for watching me as I slept.

"How long have you been here?" My voice was raspy and my eyes were wincing as they adjusted to the new-found light. I was a picture.

"Long enough to get bored. Get up, I know you don't have work today and we need to talk." I mumbled a no and was about to lay back down until I felt a small grasp pull me upwards, I was instantly on my feet. I watched as long red hair left my room and a loud "if I don't get ready she would hex me into next Tuesday." On second thought, that wouldn't be so bad. That means I didn't need to think about Malfoy and my poor life choices until a few more days.

I groaned as I dragged my feet across my soft carpeted floor, heaving my frame into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way over to the mirror, I grimaced at the sight of the stranger staring at me.

Hair was mattered in different directions, last night's eye-liner was streaked down both cheeks and the bags under the eyes took up the majority of the girls face. I sighed as I turned the tap on and filled my hands with cool water, I brought my cupped hands up to my flushed face and poured the liquid over myself.

Once I had washed my face of the mess and cleaned my underarms, I then moisturised and began to brush my teeth. Walking out of the bathroom back into my room, I continued brushing my teeth as I searched for an outfit to wear.

After deciding on a cute yellow summer dress and some boots, I took notice of the burning in my mouth and quickly hurried to the bathroom. After rinsing my mouth and checking my appearance once again, I changed into my clothing items, grabbed my wand and headed into the living room where I'm sure Ginny was.

Not a moment after I entered the room, I was met with a strong cup of coffee and a muffin. I gave my best friend a grateful look and proceeded to place a chunk of muffin into my mouth, noting the loud growl my stomach let out.

I brought the cup up to my lips, swallowing the contents. My eyes stayed on Ginny as she began doing a few dishes I had failed to wash up the night before, she always cleaned when she was pondering.

I was dreading the conversation that was about to take place but I knew it had to happen, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. I was hoping I could avoid this just until I was certain of the situation myself, unfortunately for me, Ginny had other plans.

Like a hawk, Ginny's head whipped around and her bright blue eyes pierced into my chocolate brown ones, I watched her lips move as she said the sentence I didn't want to hear.

"Why didn't you stop Malfoy from kissing you?"


	8. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy

I knew the familiar smirk on Blaise's face, it was the glint of achievement mixed in with surprise. He wasn't expecting me to do anything but then again nor was I. If mother or father knew what I had just done, I'd be joining Aunty Bella in oblivion.

It had been something I wanted to do for years, I just never had the courage. But I couldn't let her get away with talking to me like that, let alone in front of so many impure wizards. So I did the only thing I could to shut her up, I planted my luscious lips on hers.

The thing that got me though was she didn't stop me, I was expecting her to sock me in the cheek at least. The fact that I got away with it amazes me, but oh god was I in trouble. I was literally and inevitably fallen, and she won't be there to catch me.

I was going to have to pick myself up after she tears me apart piece by piece, if I'm lucky Blaise will help put me back together. But I'm ready for her to destroy me, the great Granger will rip apart THE Draco Malfoy and I couldn't be happier.

It is a sick and twisted world we live in but as people, we need to adapt, we go around living our lives even though every one of us are ripping our insides apart, screaming for our release. So many people wonder how the infamous Draco Malfoy was so cold at such a young age, the answer is if you have no expectations for the world, it can't hurt you.

But that was a fat lie, I did have expectations and like every child, they were continuously shattered. And so I built my steel barrier and made sure no person could break through it, but I forgot to take into consideration the intolerable know-it-all with abnormally large front teeth and bushy brown hair.

After I had done what Blaise and I had come for, I left without another word. Quite frankly, I didn't know what I was thinking or what I was even going to say. I got out of there very quickly, if Potter or Weaslebee found out what Granger and I had just got up to, there was no doubt one of them would crucio me.

I was currently sitting in my living room with a bottle of firewhisky after apparating to the manor, I needed to clear my head and yet I'm only making it cloudier. With every gulp, I remembered less and less of the pain and rejection I continuously felt.

"C'mon mate, we should hit the bar. You know they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone –" I cut him off before he could finish that wretched sentence

"Don't you think I tried that? Are you forgetting about the years I spent messing around with Astoria? Not to mention the number of times I fucked the brains out of Pansy." My voice was curt, I watched as Blaise's face dropped at the mention of his play-toys old antics.

"Wow mate, I don't think that was really needed. I was just trying to help" I rolled my eyes at the pittyness that was in his voice, how sweet, he wanted to help.

"Help? You can't help me, no one can. Don't you understand, I've dealt with this on my own and I will continue to. I don't need your help" Flecks of saliva left my mouth as I spat the words at my naive best friend.

"You know what, you're right. Deal with it on your own, it's your fault anyway. Maybe if you weren't such a righteous jerk, she wouldn't hate you as much" With that, I watched Blaise lift himself off my seat and walk out the door, slamming the large frame behind his figure.

I sat there for a moment and just took everything in, I felt the loneliness that haunted the manor and everyone who lived in it. I was alone and that's all I've ever been.

It was maybe 3 hours before I decided to pry myself off the couch, I could tell my eyes were bloodshot and my face was exhausted. An accurate representation of exactly how I was feeling, I needed more alcohol.

I had downed my first bottle of firewhisky in less than an hour after Blaise had walked out, another bottle quickly followed after that. I wanted to drown my sorrows away and I couldn't do that if I had nothing to drown them with, I huffed as I began to walk out of the front door.

Once my body had left the dark house, I apparated to the only place that my hazy mind could think of; The Three Broomsticks. Not a moment later I felt my feet slam into the footpath out the front of the murky looking bar, I breathed in the musty smell and began to push my way past the wooden doors.

I strolled through, pushing past the multiple whispers and widened eyes. Once I had reached the bar, I took my wand from my pocket and slammed it on the bench for the barmen to identify me. Without nothing but a nod, numerous firewhisky shots were placed in front of me. Picking up three with both hands, I brought the smoking glass up to my mouth and gulped down the stinging liquid.

The more I drank, the less the world meant anything to me. The less she meant anything to me.


End file.
